youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Thawne (Young Justice: Slow Lightning)
Personality Physical Appearance Human Gabriel Thawne is about as tall as Wally West and has raven colored hair. His eyes are also blue-silver. When he first appeared as himself to The Team he was wearing mostly red and black clothing, a tight black leather jacket specifically with a red t-shirt underneath. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and red and black sneakers. Black Flash Max Mercury has stated that Black Flash usually takes on an outfit similar to the most powerful speedster at the time he appears in. He is able to stand shoulder to shoulder with Barry Allen. As of 2010 he has a skeletal appearance underneath a black and red suit identical to The Flash's in everything but color. History Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed-Force/Grim Reaper Entity: '''As an entity of the Speed Force and the Death of Speedsters, Gabriel Thawne is incredibly powerful, though most of his powers are only active when he assumes the role of the Black Flash. ** '''Accelerated Perceptions: '''Gabriel is able to clearly perceive the world around him when moving at high speeds. He noticeably didn't crash into anything between The Cave and the Central City Cemetary. ** '''Bodily Vibration (Black Flash Only): As the Black Flash, Gabriel vibrated with enough force to destroy a containment field that was impeding his attempts to catch Wally West. ** Electrokinesis (Greater usage as the Black Flash): '''When vibrating to escape the containment field, Gabriel generated incredible levels of red lightning. He was also able to directly manipulate Speed Force energy as the Black Flash, he notably did this to grant Wally West a stronger connection to the Speed Force. ** '''Dependant Immortality: Gabriel is extremely difficult to kill and is immune to things such as aging, disease, or sickness in most circumstances. There are only a handful of people in the Multiverse capable of killing him when he is fully connected to the Speed Force, Death of the Endless is one of these few. ** Interdimensional Travel: '''Gabriel can enter and exit the Speed Force at will, though he can only take Speedsters in with him while the Black Flash. ** '''Shapeshifting (Black Flash Only): When appearing to Speedsters, the Black Flash takes on the appearance of the most powerful speedster at that specific point in time. ** Superhuman Durability: As a speedster and being directly connected to the Speed Force, Gabriel is quite durable. He was able to punch Superman hard enough to knock him unconscious as the Black Flash without any notable injury. ** Superhuman Stamina: Gabriel has seemingly limitless stamina, even when he isn't the Black Flash. He ran from the Central City Cemetary to The Cave without breaking a sweat. ** Superhuman Strength (Black Flash Only): '''As the Black Flash, Gabriel was strong enough to knock out beings as powerful as Superman, Martain Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel with one punch. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Gabriel is incredibly fast, as the Black Flash he is capable of catching seemingly any speedster, and even when he isn't the Black Flash he is fast enough to run from the Central City Cemetary to The Cave while Robin was in the middle of saying the word "nearby". When carrying someone at super speeds Gabriel is able to prevent them from experiencing most of the negative effects that come with moving at incredibly high velocities such as friction, though he is unable to negate their disorientation. ** '''Thermokinesis (Black Flash Only): Black Flash's appearance is usually heralded by the immediate area becoming far colder. A room that is 73 degrees Fahrenheit plummeted to 20 degrees when he willed it. To pull this off, Black Flash lets out a frozen breath. ** Time Travel (Black Flash Only): As the Black Flash, Gabriel traveled from 2007 all throughout the past, taking speedsters all throughout history when they died. He nearly took Max Mercury multiple times since the 1700s and has interacted with multiple aspects of the Speed Force throughout time before he was born. ** Warping (Black Flash Only): When trying to reach Wally West, who was in outer space on the Watchtower, Gabriel, as the Black Flash, briefly entered the Speed Force to teleport onto the station. Abilities *'High Intellect:' Gabriel is quite intelligent, though he has no completed formal education. *'Creativity:' Gabriel is able to make creative usage of his powers when attempting to overcome issues as they are presented to him. *'Speed Force Knowledge:' Due to being directly connected to the Speed Force, Gabriel has intimate knowledge of it that surpasses Max Mercury's own. *'Intimidation:' As the Black Flash, Gabriel can be quite intimidating, though his normal awkward personality will eventually detract from his scariness. Weaknesses *'Speed Force:' The Speed Force can strip Gabriel of his powers or imprison him at any moment if he fails in his task or goes rogue. Though as Savitar, a fellow Speed Force Entity, was capable of circumventing the Speed Force's will he might also be able to perform such a feat. *'Speed Force Entities:' Gabriel's technical relatives are able to fight him equally and could potentially defeat him depending on the circumstance. **'Savitar:' The oldest Speed Force entity is known as the Executioner of Speedsters and is incredibly dangerous. Even as the Black Flash, Gabriel would be hard pressed to equal the elder entity, much less defeat him. *'Negative Speed-Force Users:' The Black Flash directly accesses the Negative aspects of the Speed Force, so any speedster who also draws from that part of it can disrupt the entirety of Gabriel's powers, which can do anything from draining him of his powers as Death to causing him to go berserk. It also causes his immortality to be compromised.Category:Individuals by superpowers Category:Males Category:Speedsters Category:Deaths